I Think It's the Uniform
by erentitanjaeger
Summary: Levi, a police officer with certain Friday night plans. Eren, a small-town diner waiter entirely needed for those plans to work out. A tie around the neck. Handcuffs on the wrists. And a skull and cross-bones tattoo with kitty ears.


**This is dedicated to my husbando: who I am thankful I am able to share all my sick fetishes with.**

**This policeman!Levi is heavily based off Ven's cosplay which you can find on deviantart (ventsun) or on tumblr (mindxcrash). Note he also has a store on Store Envy (Mind Crash Art and Cosplay). He's having a mini print sale so you should all go buy them cause I did and I have no regrets.**

**Enjoy!**

22:57

"I suppose you'll be clocking off now."

"I have three minutes left."

"You know, most hard-working policemen just go 'close enough' and clock off early."

"I'm not a hard-working policeman. I'm the _hardest_-working policeman. Therefore, I will clock off when my shift ends-"

22:58

"-which is in two minutes."

"Alright, alright, Levi. Sorry to misinterpret your capabilities of keeping your side of the city safe for another one hundred and twenty seconds."

"Fuck off."

There was a hearty chuckle on the other end of the radio, telling Levi Erwin was done toying with him for the night. Levi sighed heavily, stretching his arms above his head, feeling the skin of his torso stretch and his shoulders greet the relief. At least it was a cool night, and the dark uniform hadn't made his night any less bearable.

22:59

There was another hiss from the radio on his hip, before an excited voice drifted up to tug at his ear lobes covered in various piercings and chains, making him cringe.

"Levi! We're heading to the bar! Do you want to meet us there!?" Hanji's voice sounded slurred already, as if just the anticipation of getting drunk on a Friday night had already left her inebriated. Levi sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers before taking up the radio once again.

"No." He felt he didn't need to say anymore on the subject.

"Oh- You going back to the diner again?" And that was precisely why.

"Yes."

"You going to see that pretty waiter again?"

Silence. A siren in the background; hopefully not one that was close enough to call for back up anywhere near his district.

"Yes."

Another hearty chuckle, this one higher pitched but just as irritating to Levi's ears.

"Go get 'em, Tiger!"

Levi didn't even bother telling her to shut the fuck up and mind her own business, because it was officially 23:00: the end of Levi's shift. He had the entire weekend ahead of him, and if things went his way tonight, he'd be spending the next forty-eight hours without a shirt on. Granted, if things didn't go anywhere close to what he was hoping for, he'd probably be spending the next forty-eight hours without a shirt on anyway; just for entirely different reasons.

Flicking the switch on his radio that would officially end any further harassment from his co-workers, Levi moved from his place on the sidewalk, unlocking the jet-black work car he had been assigned and stepped into its interiors. Levi quickly fixed his appearance in the vanity mirror that game with the visor, slipping any stray hairs back where they belonged. He shifted his collar so it sat straight, rubbed at a spot on his jaw for a few minutes before realising it was a freckle and wouldn't go away, before placing his police cap back on his head and shifting the car into gear.

The diner was a small one just outside the city. It didn't do well enough to be considered review worthy, but apparently did well enough to keep running all through the year. God knows why. The fries were always cold. The burgers stank of something Levi didn't even want to try and identify. The coffee sucked. Even the tea was deemed inedible (and there were only so many ways you could screw up a cup of tea).

Levi had stumbled across it by accident once. He had gotten off work late thanks to a speeding motorcyclist that felt it necessary to drag Levi all over the countryside before finally running out of gas and having to face Levi's wrath (and breathalyser) anyway. Then, just sitting by the side of the road as Levi headed back, was a quaint little diner that promised free refills. Needless to say, the refills weren't worth it, but something else was.

He was tall. He was young. His hair had split ends and his eyes had bags underneath them. He was always quick and irritable, never stopping longer than to simply take Levi's order, than again to serve him his makeshift meal. He was always moving too, which was probably the reason Levi couldn't take his eyes off of him in the first place. His work shirt was too tight on him, fabric straining to stay together over what was an obviously very toned chest, forcing Levi (as a gentleman) to look away quickly every time the man got too close.

His golden eyes hadn't seemed all too appealing when Levi had first met him, and truth be told, he had never planned to return to that decrepit diner to begin with. But then, as fate would have it, he was forced to stop there on account of his own car running out of gas one night when he had planned to head out of the city. The waiter had let him use the diner phone to call someone, and while he waited, served him crap coffee and free fries.

That would've been the end of it, if it weren't for the robbery that had taken place not a week after. Levi had raced down the highway, tires squealing to a stop when he had finally arrived, ramming through the locked door with gun at the ready, only to find the robber already on the ground, clutching his crotch and groaning in pain. It only took one look to realise that the waiter, sledge hammer over a defined shoulder, was far more than an ill-fitted uniform and a cranky demeanour.

Again, crap coffee and free fries were had, but this time, out of necessity more than anything, Levi discovered the waiter's name was Eren, and he was working in the diner to cover his tuition while he studied law at the local university. Levi finally knew why he always looked so tired; taking on the night shift as well as a full work-load could not be easy.

The next time Levi went into the diner, it was voluntarily. Eren had caught his attention and invaded his mind, meaning he was thinking about him far more often than he should, and in order to figure out why, he found himself making the trip up to the diner every Friday at eleven o'clock.

Eren started to look less and less irritated every time the officer walked through the door, and Levi couldn't figure out whether it was because his work-load was finally letting up, or because he was happy to see him. He found himself hoping for the latter. One evening, when Levi had walked through the door, he had caught Eren's eyes flicking up to him almost immediately, a small smile gracing his features, and his eyes travelled down and then up his uniformed figure, appreciating what he saw.

That had sparked something inside Levi, and soon he found he was appreciating Eren's own looks as well. Levi was then finding it harder and harder to tear his eyes away from him as he worked, grey irises lingering on a slacked-clad ass and arms thick with muscle that stretched invitingly in the diner light as he moved about his nightly duties. It only took one dream for Levi to figure out where all this was heading.

Levi wasn't an idiot by far, but he was also impatient, meaning he wasn't going to waste time denying the fact that he so obviously wanted the waiter; preferably on his back, fully exposed and his hair clinging to his forehead with sweat as Levi continued to take him on one of the diner tables he was always watching him clean. But Levi bided his time, carefully flirting with Eren more and more aggressively each time he visited. At first, Eren had either been too shy, too reserved or just too uninterested to flirt back, but soon he was leaving little drawn hearts on his napkins or touching his shoulder when he asked for his order.

At one point, Levi was sure Eren's chest was far more prominent than usual, and his buttons weren't done all the way up like the rest of the time he had come to the diner for dinner. He had had a hard time convincing himself it wasn't the right time that night, and had to leave early so he could go home and spend the rest of his Friday night jacking off to the image of bright eyes and a coy smile blinking up at him from a dark space on his bed.

The highway seemed to stretch further for longer this time, biting at Levi's patience. He was trying to tell himself that there wasn't much to look forward to; that it entirely depended on whether or not Eren was prepared to return his feelings if this night turned out the way he had planned. There would be no-heart-feelings if he didn't, Levi muttered under his breath, gripping the wheel tight as the dark highway faded around him, and at least he'd have a good excuse to never return to the atrocious restaurant if it turned out Eren had other plans.

Levi had to break suddenly, only just managing to take the turn off that led into the diner's parking lot, having almost missed it entirely due to the fact that every light on the property had been turned off. Levi followed its example, shutting off his headlights and thanking the force they had enough sense to distribute quiet cars as he pulled up as close to the diner's door as he dared to. Levi tried to look in from where he sat, trying to conceive whether the place was dark due to an unforseen circumstance, or they had simply decided to close early tonight.

For Eren's safety, he was hoping for the latter.

Any other night, any other place, and Levi probably would've simply called in for reinforcements, or for someone else to take over the job entirely; he wasn't on duty after all. Yet another part of him, the more stupid side of him that rarely reared its ugly head, wanted to do this alone. He wanted the opportunity to be the hero, sweep in out of nowhere and take down the assholes who dared disrupt his Friday night plans, and perhaps solidify them further.

With a final deep sigh, Levi grabbed his radio off the dashboard, telling the station there might be a need for backup if he calls in again, before he risked changing his mind on the subject. Grabbing his gun and flicking off the safety, Levi carefully climbed out of his car, shutting the door gently behind him and heading towards the diner's dark front door.

Peeking in through the freshly washed window (Levi could tell from the smell of Windex on the glass), Levi could see a figure moving against the faint light of the moon shining in through the opposite windows. It was hunched, moving, but only barely. Twitching almost. It's back heaving against the light. Levi couldn't make out a face.

He tried the handle, happy to find the door unlocked. As he slowly pushed it open, gun at his side, finger hovering over the trigger, Levi could hear laboured breathing coming from the dark, thick and heavy.

The tinkle of the bell startled Levi, having forgotten about the alarm hanging above the door that was usually used to alert employees of customers; it was now alerting the inhabitants of a cop. Not even hesitating, Levi burst through the door, thick goat swinging around his legs as he took a wide stance, aiming his gun at the offender.

"Freeze!" he shouted, ready to fold whatever criminal he saw into a pretzel before calling for reinforcements.

There was a cry, a squeak as sneakers slid across the floor and a thud. Levi kept his gun pointed, feeling behind him for the light switch and flicking it immediately after finding purchase against the small, plastic nub. It took a moment before the fluorescent lights came to life, and Levi spotted sneakers scrambling against the floor to push the owner out of sight.

"Don't move!" Levi ordered, his voice loud and forceful. Moving towards the end of the counter, he glanced towards the kitchen, seeing no sign of Eren or any of the other regular employees that he usually found here on a Friday night. This worried him, causing his heart to beat harder in his chest and his fingers to twitch restlessly.

Finally turning the corner and lowering his gun to aim at his victim, he was shocked to find a flushed face and mussed hair, wide golden eyes and a strewn-about waiter's uniform. Levi let out a breath of relief, flicking the safety of his gun back on before sliding it into its holster.

"Dammit! What the fuck!?" Eren gasped, grabbing his belt and using it to pull his pants up over his hips. Levi only then noticed the open fly and the untucked shirt. He felt a stab of jealousy, wondering who was still around that was giving Eren the reason to unzip his fly in the first place.

Then again, Eren was human. Of course he probably had someone to spend the night with, someone who visited him during the afternoons, waiting for Eren to announce closing time and lock up before they could get down and dirty together; effectively reliving one of Levi's preferred fantasies.

The black-clad man grunted, biting his inside cheek before offering a hand to the man on the floor. Eren shook his head, mentioning he could do it himself and standing up in a hurry so his back was facing Levi. Eren scrambled to neaten his appearance, running his hand through his hair before turning back to Levi, standing there awkwardly as he waited for Levi to speak.

Instead of addressing Eren, Levi turned away, giving him some further privacy to hopefully get rid of the very obvious boner he had been sporting, calling over his radio that it had been a false alarm and there was now nothing to worry about. Erwin wished him a good night before Levi signed off again.

Things had silenced behind him, and Levi took that as a sign he was free to turn around again. Eren's appearance had changed further back to normal now, though his brows were still furrowed and his shoulders still hunched, hands still clamped securely on the hem of his pants, face still red, though Levi was assuming it was now out of embarrassment more than excitement. Levi hedged, clearing his throat before deciding to break the awkward silence.

"Sorry. All the lights were off; I didn't think you closed this early. I assumed the worst."

_And the worst is what I got._

Eren's eyes flickered to Levi's, doing the usual trace down his entire body as well before snapping forward.

"My manager had to be somewhere so told me to lock up early. I was just getting ready to leave."

If 'getting ready to leave' meant stripping and offering himself up to the first person who asked, Levi would need to ask about ending his shifts earlier next week. Again, Levi cleared his throat, trying to fine purchase in his own head as his thoughts scrambled around each other. Finally, he decided to just play it cool; official and distant, like he normally acted while on duty.

"I'm glad it was only that; though next time, maybe you should switch the sign on the door over so passers-by don't get the wrong idea."

Eren mumbled something under his breath, bowing his head to hide his reddened cheeks further.

"Who else is here?" Levi asked, feigning boredom, though he felt the curiosity would eat him alive.

At that, Eren raised his head to meet Levi's eyes, looking genuinely shocked by the question.

"What?" he asked unintelligibly.

"I'm assuming there's someone else here-" Though now that Levi stopped to think, he had only seen one silhouette through the glass, not two. Thinking further, even if there had been two people, how would the second have had time to run and hide with Levi bursting through the door, running on pure instinct and driven by years of training and experience? Eren had barely managed to straighten himself up in time for Levi to discover him.

Eren was staring blankly at him now, gold irises prominent against dilated pupils, strands of hair falling amongst his eyelashes. There was a long moment of silence between them, before Levi managed to stick all the puzzle pieces together and gave Eren an inquisitive look at the discovery.

He was pretty sure it was against five or ten (probably more) health and safety regulations to jack off in a public restaurant, but Levi couldn't help but feel slightly turned on at the thought of Eren feeling desperate enough to blow his load in a darkened diner, instead of just waiting until he got home like a normal person. Levi couldn't help but think of what it might have looked like if Eren had forgotten to turn off the lights, leaving Levi to look through the glass to moistened lips and probably an incredible expression of delicious arousal upon the source of all his infatuation. The whole thing was rather appealing, piling on top of Levi's different fantasies.

What peeked Levi's interest even more was what Eren's own wild fantasy might have been that forced him to get hard in a place such as this. He wouldn't flatter himself to think it could have been about him, but then again, the looks Eren had been giving him every time he walked through the door didn't exactly scream 'would you like fries with that?'; rather pleading 'fuck me against the coffee machine'.

"It's not what you think!" Levi heard Eren let out in a quick and raspy breath.

"I didn't say anything," Levi only said, though the smirk on his pale face was undeniable.

"I was scrubbing a stain really hard!"

"I'm sure you were."

"My pants came undone when you busted through the door!"

"I'm flattered."

"Please don't tell my manager..."

Levi froze. Eren's voice had changed from indignant, to desperate, to pleading. Levi had thought Eren was denying his nightly activities out of embarrassment, wanting to hide his secret as best he could, but now Levi realised he wouldn't have wanted to be discovered for another reason. Eren was a struggling law student at a not-exactly-cheap university and jobs that paid an adult wage to someone who had no qualifications as of yet were hard to come by. He had taken this job, one that probably cost him more in gas to get here than he actually made, out of sheer desperation, and if he lost his job because he had been caught making a public offence, he'd probably be out of food within a week and out of his home within two.

"I'm not going to tell your manager," Levi comforted the boy, taking a seat at the counter and removing his cap, placing it on the polished surface and running a hand through his hair. He meant it too. Though he had never experienced a need for more money himself, plenty of store owners had caught and reported shop lifters to him. At first, Levi had booked and billed them on the spot, doing his duty as best he could to rise through the ranks as fast as he could. Though after a few years of seeing it happen over and over again, Levi started to recognise when kids were doing it out of a need for entertainment and when they were doing it out of pure necessity. Needless to say, he no longer booked those who looked like they might shit their pants on his arrival, rather making a big show of how they could go to jail for this, then letting them off the hook once he had dragged them out of sight of the store owner.

However, this current situation had posed an opportunity for Levi and he'd be a fool to pass it up.

"I'm not going to tell your manager, but I am going to have to arrest you."

Eren's entire demeanour changed from hopeful to downright defeated. His face went pale and his shoulders folded over again, his hands finally leaving their place on his belt, only to rub at his thighs, his palms having gone sweaty at the thought of losing everything because he had been an impatient, hormonal twenty-one year old.

Levi placed his cap snug over his hair again, looking up at Eren through the shadow of it. His smirk was back in full force, and he stepped off the stool to move closer to his new-found criminal, the clinking of the handcuffs attached to his belt now obvious to the both of them.

"Masturbating in a public place is punishable by life in prison." Total bullshit, of course. The most anyone could get for committing such a crime was a hefty fine and a day behind bars, but Eren looked like he'd believe anything in his current state.

"What!?" Eren exclaimed, backing away from Levi, probably hoping to make a run through the back door if need be. "Oh c'mon! It's not like I murdered anyone!"

Levi only continued to step closer, cornering Eren against one of the booth tables.

"You're under arrest for exposing yourself indecently in a public place," Levi announced, reaching for Eren's arm and getting a firm grip on the bicep. He tried not to make it obvious that he was shivering at how tightly muscled they were. He used his strength to twist Eren around, slamming his wrist into the middle of his back.

"Jesus Christ, this is not happening," Eren was muttering, the anxiousness in his voice echoing throughout the empty diner. Levi finished placing Eren's wrists in their intended positions on his back, using one hand to keep them there and another to unhook the handcuffs on his belt.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you," Levi accentuated his words by pressing himself against Eren's backside, starting to whisper his words against Eren's ear, his touch becoming gentle for a moment, trying to get Eren to play along.

"Hang on a second… Did you just-?" Eren had finally caught on, realising he may not exactly be in the sort of trouble he had originally thought, but in another kind of trouble entirely.

"Quit talking and get moving," Levi ordered, forcing Eren away from the table and towards the front entrance where Levi's car was parked outside. Eren's hands were now chained in position, his posture having relaxed again and his steps almost eager as Levi led him outside. Eren let out an impressed whistle at the sight of the car, though Levi shut him up by slamming him across the hood.

"Aright, alright, Officer! I get it!" Eren was saying, angling his neck so he could look back at Levi. "I'll go quietly."

The sudden electricity that was in the air between them as their eyes met was not lost on Levi.

"You better not," was all he said. Then Levi bent himself over Eren, pressing his crotch against the tight ass he'd very soon be getting into, brushing his lips against the shell of Eren's ear and began to mutter words of filth about criminal behaviour and the need to punish them while the crime was still fresh in their minds. Eren only groaned at the feeling of the hot air fanning against his cheek, trying to push back against those tantalising hips.

"Are you sure I'm under arrest, Sir? It sort of feels like I'm under you at the moment."

Levi wasn't sure whether he wanted to break down laughing or break down crying; that was a horrible line something akin to that of a bad porno. Then again, this entire night had turned into a bad porno. Levi took a deep breath, making sure it caused Eren's hair to flicker against his ear, then began trailing his hand down Eren's back, feeling each muscle and contour of his spine, humming appreciatively.

"Why don't you just shut up so I can fuck you already?" was all the policeman could mutter as he went to work, reaching around so he could unbutton Eren's shirt and pull it down his shoulders as far as the boy's wrists would allow. Then Levi had his teeth sinking into the flesh on the tanned shoulder, the man underneath him already letting out guttural sounds as he was abused.

"Didn't think you'd ever ask…" Eren panted, forcing himself back again, trying to get some friction along the ridge of his ass. Levi only responded in kind, never having been much of a tease when it came to sex. He ground against Eren, hissing at his already growing arousal and discovering his uniform was far thicker than he would have ever thought.

Still, he wasn't going to stop now that he had Eren where he wanted him, not pausing for a moment, only moving up Eren's shoulder to his neck with his teeth, biting and sucking and continuing to force Eren against the hood of his car with his black-clad hips. The burning in his skin was already growing, delicious and warm in the pit of his stomach, lighting his muscles on fire and making him groan in desire as Eren crooked his neck at an angle that revealed a lot of tanned skin. Levi was more than willing to run his tongue up the column of Eren's neck, nipping at his ear lobe before his hands were finding purchase against Eren's belt.

"Oh, wow, you don't waste any time, do you?" Eren muttered, shifting his hips back so Levi could push the offending fabric down, a strong hand cupping his balls and making him let out a cry.

"No. I don't."

Levi was handling Eren harshly, palming him along the ridge of his cock, strong fingers playing with his sack. Eren didn't have a hard time getting his arousal back in full, happy to let the ministrations get to him, his blood pumping out of his face and into his dick. Yet his cheeks were dusted with a lovely pink colour and Levi couldn't help but plant a soft kiss on the back of his neck at the sight.

"Dammit, Levi," Eren keened, his hands balling into fists on his back. With that, Levi gave a particularly harsh and painful squeeze to the head of Eren's cock. Eren's mouth opened wide, no sound coming out as he tried to comprehend the feelings and burning sensations that were crowding inside his body. Levi couldn't believe it, but Eren became even harder under his hand at the infliction of pain.

"It's Officer to you," Levi drawled against Eren's skin. He was now creating a hot trail down the strong back, sucking and biting and licking and caressing all the delicate muscles he could find with his mouth. It came as no surprise that Eren tasted of sweat, and it made him cringe slightly, but the sounds Eren made as he sunk his teeth in too deep or licked over any skin he managed to break made it worth it.

"D-dammit, Officer," Eren corrected himself. "Oh, God, just punish me."

Eren had bent over now, his hair splayed out across the hood of Levi's car, his eyes turned back to stare at the dark creature now torturing his soul. He was having a hard time comprehending what was happening to him. He didn't think the godly body adorned with the fitted uniform that seemed as if it had been created entirely based around Levi and Levi alone would've wasted time on a poor and starving diner waiter like him; but there was no way in hell he was going to pass off the opportunity to get the fuck he didn't know he'd been waiting for his entire life.

"I will," came Levi's voice, dark and hot and unrestrained. There was a shuffle and the sound of fabric against fabric, Levi loosening his tie from around his neck and looping it around Eren's own, tightening it again and using the newly created leash to drag Eren's body back so it rested against his. The panting figure was tall enough to easily rest his head on Levi's shoulder, golden eyes wide at what was happening to him and the creativity behind Levi's actions.

With Eren completely tied and bent to his will, Levi released his hold on Eren's crotch, using the hand to push Eren's face towards his so he could lock their lips together in their first, searing kiss. It was all tongue, all heat, all lust and craze as Eren whimpered against the skilled mouth, bucking his hips into absolutely nothing, searching for something he knew would come soon. Levi only ran his fingers through the soft locks of Eren's hair, liking that it felt a lot longer between his fingers than it looked against Eren's forehead.

Eren seemed to be letting up on the kiss, so Levi tugged at the tie around his neck, showing him he didn't like that at all. Eren kissed him harder than, making loud gasping sounds as he attempted to get his tongue as far down Levi's throat as the position would allow. Levi felt his chest swell under his coat, the heavy fabric suddenly making it very hard to breathe.

"You're really hot," Eren gasped out. Levi only smirked against the brilliant lips, digging his fingers into Eren's chest and steering him away from the car hood. Levi thanked his lucky stars he had left the car unlocked, otherwise he would've had to settle for screwing Eren against the outside. Though that sounded just as delicious, the night was growing colder as the hour grew later, and Levi planned to have Eren naked in all of about five minutes. It wouldn't do if Eren didn't enjoy their time together because the wind suddenly picked up and he was already sitting naked on an expanse of cold metal.

"You're not so bad yourself," Levi lied as he shoved Eren into the back seat of his car. Eren was probably the most interesting thing Levi had ever laid his eyes on. He didn't know whether it was the eyes or the hair or the lips or the body. He didn't know whether it was the way he spoke, the way he flirted, or the way he batted his eye lashes completely mockingly, probably never to know how hard it got Levi's heart thumping in his chest. Hell, he didn't even know if it was the motherfucking uniform. All he knew was that he was far too happy to worry about the details, ready to focus on the boy as a whole and fuck him senselessly into the leather seats.

"Be a good boy and get your pants off while I get rid of some of these layers," Levi ordered as he climbed in behind Eren and slammed the car door shut. Thankfully, the back seat was rather roomy, made to hold several criminals at once, a chain fence separating the back seat from the front.

Levi started to unbutton his shirt, welcoming the cool, if not stuffy, air onto his chest. Getting started on the many belts that were wound around his hips, he was cut short when gold orbs were shoved into his view and lips were on his neck, kissing clumsily up the expanse of skin. Levi grunted, liking the feeling a lot, though needing to be firm with Eren for disobeying his order.

"What did I just say?" Levi growled.

"Keep it on," Eren whispered against Levi's neck, sucking at one spot that Levi had deemed long ago a very sensitive one. He hissed, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes against Eren's advances. There was a shift and a sudden weight on his lap. Levi opened his eyes to a bare chest and a flushed, panting, beautiful face. Levi's cock twitched under his coat, making him groan at the thought of having to keep the heavy thing on.

"Is that a skull and cross-bones with cat ears?" Eren wondered, having seen Levi's tattoo on his neck revealed completely. Levi knew Eren had wanted to ask about it before; the ears usually poked out above his collar, and Eren had noticed them when serving Levi a cup of coffee from a certain angle. Though the fact that Eren had decided to bring it up now of all times had him grunting in protest.

"I added the ears as a 'fuck you' to some superiors who told me to get the original lasered off; told me it was too threatening for the general public," Levi explained, resorting to unzipping his pants and shifting his belts and coat enough so he could release his cock, sighing as the uncomfortable pain finally subsided and he was left with only the feeling of a raging boner.

This only made Eren laugh, using his knees to lever himself so he was towering over Levi, pushing the cap back with his forehead and then absorbing himself in Levi's lips all over again. It was still hot and heavy, still took Levis breath away and made him glad he had set his sights on the waiter, but it was also gentle, warm and comforting. Levi trailed his hands up Eren's bare legs, stroking his thighs a little before settling them up further over his hips.

Eren was too busy attacking Levi's face to notice what Levi was doing, and he had to break away and gasp out in surprise as their dicks touched and Levi forced Eren to grind against him. Levi moaned while Eren gasped and sputtered, and Levi couldn't help but admire the delicious morsel now gyrating on his lap.

"You look like you're enjoying this, Eren," Levi's voice was deep and smooth, caught up in the heat of the moment, too busy to care about what might be going on in the night outside his car. "Criminals shouldn't enjoy their punishment."

Levi tugged on the tie around Eren's neck, forcing him to bend back though his knees were still firmly in place either side of Levi's hips. Almost bending him in half, Eren's entire torso was stretched and exposed to Levi, who wasted no time in peppering the flesh with kisses and suckles, flicking his tongue over the pert nipples and using his free hand to hold Eren to his mouth.

Eren was busy trying to gasp for air around the line of silk currently cutting off his air supply, but couldn't help but thoroughly enjoy the sight of a dark policeman now attached to his skin. The sight, the burning, the pain, it all had his dick throbbing in anticipation. Spit dribbled down his jaw as he continued to gasp for air, sucking in great gulps of it when the tie was finally loosened and he was allowed to bend himself the right away again.

"Officer," Eren was panting, now face to face with Levi's own erection. He didn't bother wondering if he should ask for permission, rather situating himself over Levi's dick and settling himself down so it fit snuggly in the seam of his ass, setting himself up in a perfect grinding position. Levi was already hissing, grabbing his hips and glaring at him to get moving. Eren obliged.

He rocked his hips, already overwhelmed with the delicious sensation of such a heat crammed between his legs. Then Levi was tugging at the tie, using it to time Eren's thrusts to his will. Eren obeyed for some time, coming down when Levi pulled and letting himself up when Levi released; but the sick part of him that loved a challenge took over, and he started doing his own thing. He grinded down fast and hard, moaning at the friction, before he felt himself being chucked off Levi's lap and greeted with a face full of leather.

"Well, aren't you adventurous?" Levi mused, flipping Eren over using the leverage of the tie and the strength in his arms, righting his cap and glaring down at Eren. Eren tried not to grin, as if he had just achieved something he didn't think he ever could, but he had always been so curious as to what it would look like to have that generally smooth and perfect face twisted in agitation, greed and lust. "Criminals are always the same; they never listen to orders."

Levi was fishing around in his coat pockets, using Eren's stomach to rest the condom and lube he found in there. Eren only raised an eyebrow at him.

"You were this sure you would get lucky?" he asked, though spread his knees to accommodate Levi anyway.

"No," Levi answered simply. "But if one thing being a policeman will always teach you; it's better to have something and risk the jinx then the alternative of not having it when you greatly need it."

Eren nodded at that. Made a lot of sense.

Levi hated preparation. Half the time, if it was himself getting fucked, he'd easily let his partner half-ass it and just get to the good part, learning to deal with the burn and just adjust quickly to the intrusion inside of him. But he had enough common sense not to ask Eren if he could just simply enter; the boy was being punished, not brutally beaten.

Preparation was also messy, one particular thing Levi could not withstand half the time. It didn't help that half the time his partners _wanted _it messy, leaving him to cringe and internally groan, his boner growing soft at the amount of lube being wasted on a part of sex he didn't even like. So it was to Levi's great pleasure when Eren shook his head as Levi started to slick up his fingers.

"Remember when you caught me masturbating before?" Eren asked with a sly grin, though how could Levi forget. "I wasn't just handling my dick when you busted through the door; I was using two hands to get the job done."

Levi thought he might faint. It had been bad enough when he had the clear image (and a silhouette as reference) of Eren bent over a counter, hiding himself from the world in the dark, pumping himself to what Levi now knew would have been an incredible fantasy of himself. But now he had to deal with the thought of Eren pumping himself along with thrusting his fingers into his hole, probably rutting back against them, regretting leaving whatever sex toys he had at home.

"I swear someone is not allowed to be this sexy," Levi commented, already getting to work, rolling the condom on himself and gripping Eren's hips, aligning his dick while also looming over his intended fuck.

"Then don't wear the uniform," Eren said in response. For someone who was about to get ruthlessly screwed with his hands chained behind his back and a tie around his neck like a leash, he looked far too excited for it to be considered healthy. Levi was starting to wonder what he might have gotten himself into, but as he started to push in, he realised he was getting into something hot and tight that was clamping around him in the most delicious way he had ever known.

"Oh, God! Dammit! Fuck!" Eren brought on the curse words, spreading his legs as far apart as the space would allow while Levi continued to push inside the velvet walls.

Levi was starting to lose his breath, panting hard as he managed to get in all the way. Eren was arching now, already moving his hips, wanting Levi to move and start to make him forget his own name; make him only remember Levi's. Levi was more than happy to oblige, bringing himself back almost to the tip before slamming back in. Eren let out a high-pitched wail, arching further off the back seat, using his neck as leverage as he sent his prayers up to a higher deity to give him more.

The policeman continued to thrust heavily into the tight walls, bending down upon Eren to bite the skin of his exposed chest, flicking his nipples with his tongue, letting the barbell graze the pert nubs. Eren keened, positively writhing beneath Levi's heavy body, his legs wrapping tightly around the man's strong hips, bringing himself closer to the man above him.

It was then that Levi noticed the amount of pre-cum dripping from Eren's penis, and then remembered what colour his uniform was compared to what colour it would stain if it got anywhere on the fabric. Levi grabbed Eren's dick, pointing it away from himself and towards Eren's face, gripping it firmly and digging his thumb into the slit, causing Eren to cry in out in a mangled sound of pain and utter pleasure.

"You get one drop on my uniform and not only will you be paying the dry cleaning bill but you'll also be locked up in my apartment for a week; and it won't be nearly as fun as this is," Levi threatened against Eren's heated neck, kissing and sucking at the column between his words. Eren mewled, gasping heavily. Levi didn't have to look to know Eren was considering disobeying him to simply see what would happen inside said apartment, though Levi was entirely serious about keeping his uniform clean.

"R-right," Eren agreed, though with his face as red as it was and his golden eyes as glazed over as they were, Levi doubted Eren even had heard what he was saying.

"Brat," was all Levi muttered, grunting as he continued to thrust into Eren.

His back was starting to ache from the restrictive environment and his hips were starting to get sore, but with Eren's hole sucking in his dick so nicely and Eren's entire demeanour shifting to accommodate Levi's ferocity, he was nowhere near finished. Levi knew he had a good voice; one that he was able to use in all sorts of ways. He could calm down a deranged gunman, talk a suicidal teen out of jumping off the roof of a building, convince his co-worker to switch shifts with him so he no longer had to work Sundays. Now he was going to put his voice to better use.

"So Eren," Levi purred into the boy's ear, already feeling Eren shiver underneath him. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

Eren was staring at him, wide-eyed and aroused, completely astonished Levi could talk so smoothly while still keeping a steady pace.

"Y-yes," Eren managed to gasp out, still rolling his head every which way, continuing to lose himself in the feeling of Levi inside him.

"You're not going to do it again, are you?"

"N-no."

"Because you know what will happen if you do?"

"Wh-what?"

Levi dropped his voice to a mere whisper, letting his lips brush Eren's jaw as he spoke.

"I'll lock you up and fuck you against the jail-cell bars for an entire month. Put you on house arrest so I always know where you are, keeping you at my constant beck and call. I'll put that filthy mouth of yours to good use, slipping it around my dick while I sit there and watch you fuck your pretty face. You got that, Eren? So don't do it again."

Just like that, Eren was coming hard, all over his chest and face. Levi reared back, not only wanting to keep his uniform pure, but also wanting to watch Eren's face distort with ecstasy and his chest heave with the exertion it took to keep himself conscious as he came. The sight was so alluring, it wasn't long before Levi was losing his load inside the boy, letting out a final groan and pushing himself that little bit deeper for just a second longer.

"G-God. Levi," Eren panted, his head still thrown back, hair askew and face flushed, slowly coming down from whatever height Levi had sent him up to. "That was fucking incredible."

"It helped that I was fucking an incredible," Levi responded, pulling out and quickly ridding himself of the condom around him.

Levi forced Eren to get out of the car and follow him into the front seats so he could access the wipes and tissues in the glove compartment, effectively wiping any traces of himself away before tucking himself back into his uniform pants and zipping up. While he was wiping away Eren's own bodily fluids, refusing to unchain him just yet, Eren twisted his face so he could kiss along Levi's knuckles and wrist and palm. When Eren's face was completely clean, Levi cupped his jaw and bent over the gear shift to give him a long and sultry kiss, mixing their tongues together and breathing in the heady and heavy sent of sex and Eren.

It took some convincing, but eventually Levi allowed Eren to turn around so he could unlock the handcuffs, but kept the tie securely fastened around Eren's neck. Then Eren was crawling over the gear shift entirely to situate himself in Levi's lap all over again, hooking his arms around the man's neck and attaching his mouth to the thin lips that had been lavishing him in affections all night.

Levi could only sit there, gripping Eren's still bare body to him, feeling fingernails in the shorter hairs on the base of his head and a strong heartbeat against his coat. It was warm and welcoming, pleasant and comfortable. Levi was more than happy to sit and make out like horny teenagers for a few minutes, only forcing Eren back to his side of the car when he felt another oncoming boner.

"We can do it again; I'm not gonna protest," Eren argued as he plopped his ass into the passenger seat anyway, wincing a little as he did. Levi gave him a stern look from beneath the rim of his cap.

"We can do it again in a bed. In a room where I can take this stuff off. In an apartment where I can fall asleep right after and wake up to freshly made coffee; and not the crap your diner serves."

True enough, Levi and Eren did do it again in a bed. They did it again three times. Levi was astonished his stamina could still work like that, and Eren was still having a hard time believing he was continuously getting fucked by a hot policeman; who looked just as hot with the uniform off as he did with it on.

Eren found he liked Levi's chin piercing a lot; twisting it with his tongue and then enveloping his mouth over Levi's lips so he could play with the piercing inside his mouth too. Levi's ear wasn't safe from Eren's advances either, though the gentle touches he felt as Eren marvelled over all the chains and crosses didn't bother him nearly as much.

Sleep came easy to the both of them, the sun barely touching the horizon still when they finally conceded that they had both done a job well done and it was time to sleep through their Saturday. Levi was happy he could stick to his plans of remaining shirtless for the weekend; even happier he had Eren too kiss and suck at his chest for the reminder of said weekend.

Levi didn't want Monday to come, and cursed the rising sun when it did. But thankfully his new boyfriend (as discussed and agreed upon the previous night) didn't have classes or a shift until that afternoon, and Levi was happy enough to get reprimanded by Erwin for being late, if it meant they could stay naked together for just a few hours more.

"I think I could pull this off," Eren commented, adjusting Levi's police cap on his head while he watched Levi change into the rest of the uniform Monday afternoon. Levi finished adjusting his last belt before glancing over, regretting the action entirely as he saw Eren's bright eyes sparkle in contrast against the black of the cap, the rest of his body barely hidden by the sheet draped across his lap.

Eren almost got fired for missing his shift and Levi was dealt a load of weekend work for missing their Monday responsibilities entirely.


End file.
